


After All This Time (I'm Still Into You)

by yeuxdangeyams



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Getting Back Together, Mentioned Miya Osamu, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Minor Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Nonbinary Character, Old Age, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeuxdangeyams/pseuds/yeuxdangeyams
Summary: miya atsumu doesn't know how to love anyone but sakusa kiyoomi.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	After All This Time (I'm Still Into You)

**Author's Note:**

> feedback/constructive crit is appreciated and loved <3 kudos are welcomed as well :')

sakusa and atsumu used to be inseparable. Japan national team's strongest players as well as couple. atsumu loved sakusa. with every fiber of his being. he knows he'd walk the ends of the earth for them. when they break up after being together for two and a half years, it shatters him. he thought Kiyoomi was going to be the one. he was set for life. but he didn't show it enough. kiyoomi's thoughts got the best of them and atsumu hadn't done enough to keep them in his life. he powered on of course. though his heartbreak killed him, he still carried on.

kiyoomi threw themselves into volleyball, making their career their life till the day they and atsumu finally retired their jerseys. they hadn't seen much of each other since then. it'd been a few years. atsumu had all but assumed Kiyoomi had moved on. after all, he swore that they'd had eyes for their bright eyed teammate, Hinata, who shined brighter than the sun and could give Kiyoomi a thousand times the love that atsumu could. and he knew this.

on his 41st birthday, he stopped by one of his twin's onigiri shops, to take him out to celebrate. the two had been close for ages now, and osamu had comforted him every step of the way through his breakup with Kiyoomi. and though it had been about three years that he'd properly seen them, atsumu would recognize that curly hair anywhere. their back to atsumu not even turning around as the bell jingled signaling his arrival. osamu looks up, though, and he has to suppress a frown. perhaps to keep Kiyoomi from looking back, though their meeting again was inevitable. when he finally did, all the air was knocked out of atsumus chest in one fell swoop. kiyoomi looked just as good as the day he last saw them, the day they played their last game for Japan's national team, going out the same way they went in; together. except now, there was a pretty silver streak hidden among mussed black curls. atsumu swears kiyoomi's mouth turns upwards in a slight grin for a split second. but it's too quick for him to be sure. when they speak, it's exactly as atsumu remembers it- soft, tender, the way Kiyoomi used to speak to him when it was just them, a sharp contrast to the way they'd speak to him on the court. 

"atsumu-- Miya. I had just stopped by to wish your brother a happy birthday, so I suppose one is in order for you as well. you're old now." they tease, same mirthful shimmer in their eyes. atsumu takes a moment to find his breath before speaking. 

"ah, yes, thank you sakusa. would ya, um, like to stay and chat? I'll buy ya an onigiri." he offers, one that Kiyoomi can't refuse. they nod, sliding into a booth and waiting for atsumu to order. he recites kiyoomi's regular like they were still dating and nothing had changed. he dared to look back, noting the soft look Kiyoomi gave him upon overhearing his memorization of kiyoomi's order. he sits across from Kiyoomi, hands clasped together, wishing it was kiyoomis hand he was holding instead of his own. 

"so how have ya been? staying busy?" he starts, rather awkwardly. 

"hmm, you could say that." they reply and atsumus stomach drops. so they have found someone else. "I've picked up quite a few hobbies here and there since I put away my jersey." 

"I've picked some up myself as well. it's boring not having a job to look forward to anymore." 

"yes, I suppose you're right. I visit with my cousin a lot. his son is four now, can you believe it?" they laugh. "where has time gone?" 

"mm, I know. just like koutarou and keijis lil ones are gettin so big now. they're what, 5 now?" he asks, and Kiyoomi nods to confirm. 

"I still keep in touch. shoyou too. he and kageyama are trying to adopt, but I haven't heard much about it." oh, so. not Hinata then. maybe, there was someone else? 

"hey, Kiyoomi i--" atsumu gets cut off when osamu drops off their onigiri, and Kiyoomi takes a moment to thank him quietly. 

"you were saying, Miya?" they ask, wiping bean paste off the corner of their mouth with a napkin. 

"oh, um. I was just gon' ask, if um, if ya have anyone. y'know, are ya datin anyone?" kiyoomi looks up, locking eyes with atsumu. they shake their head. atsumu's heart is stuck in his throat. he coughs, though nothing is physically blocking his airway.

"and you? you must be seeing someone." sakusa chuckles. "Miya Atsumu, the great setter of Japan's national team. surely you must..." they trail off as atsumu stares at them blankly. he shakes his head. "oh." is all Kiyoomi can muster. they sit in silence for a few moments, eating the rest of their onigiri. atsumu washes it down with the glass of water next to him that's stayed untouched till now. 

"so... just.. not interested? you obviously have the looks so..what's stopping you?" he gulps, unsure if he wants to hear the answer. he's afraid of what Kiyoomi will say. he's afraid they'll say--

"I was kind of hoping, that you were feeling the same as I was. it's selfish I know. but I tried, I really tried. I dated people, for weeks, months, some even a year. but no one was you. they just weren't the same. I still love you, atsumu." and there it was. he was afraid they'd say they still loves him. because atsumu loves them too. 

"no.." he trails off. "omi-kun." for the first time that night, he uses that nickname that he wore to the ground back when they were playing for the jackals. 

"no...?" 

"omi-kun you can't. i-"

"and why not, tsumu? who the fuck says I can't love you? go on, tell me." 

"no one." he whispers. "because I still love you too. I felt so pathetic. I blamed myself for so long for not showing you nearly enough that I loved you. every face I saw on every night I slept with someone who wasn't you, they never cut it. because your face was still stuck in my dreams. for years, I dreamed of something like this happening, but to me it was so foolish to think I could ever have a chance with you again.

so please, let me show you how much I love you. I promise that you'll never know a day without love. I regret what I did so much, please Omi." tears are spilling from his eyes now, and Kiyoomi grabs his hand with the tenderness of someone handling a baby bird that had just hatched from an egg. 

"Miya atsumu, if I don't get to spend every day of the rest of my life with you, I don't want to live another day at all." this brings a warmth to atsumus chest. one that he didn't know he had the ability to feel any longer. it spreads from his fingers, down his arms, through his chest and down his legs, like a warm glow that seeps from his pores and covers sakusa too. beautiful, messy haired, loving sakusa kiyoomi. the person he'd loved for ages now. the one whose heart he ached to hold in his hands some day, gently, and never let it go. back when they'd broken up, atsumu had thought that Sakusa was the one. turns out, he was right. it just took a little time and a lot of longing for them to get there, but in the end, when atsumu got to wake up to them every morning, kiss their forehead and brush the slowly greying curls from their eyes, he knew, he knew it was well worth it.


End file.
